Benutzer Diskussion:Aeris85
' Bitte macht ordentliche Überschriften, falls ihr ein neues Thema anfangt und signiert eure Beiträge mit --~~~~! ' Anstehende Projekte * Battle-Guide umfärben, gelbe Shippuuden-Farbe wegnehmen und nur die HeaderAll-Farben nehmen * 'Jutsubox vorantreiben: Vorlage_Diskussion:JutsuFeu * '''3. Naruto-Film schauen und die Artikel dazu schreiben * '''vielleicht mal die Kämpfe aus den Specials schreiben * '''Kämpfe aus dem Takigakure-Special schreiben * 'Zeitstrahl aufpolieren *'Charakter-Profile Stück für Stück aufmöbeln (Erscheinung, Charakter, Struktur) *'neue Jutsutabelle überall einfügen *"Wusstest du, dass"-Sachen überlegen *'Artikel des Monats beobachten *'Umfrage beobachten Tobi = Madara Itachi hatte es einmal gesagt Kaptiel 386, Seite 11, danach gab es nur vermutungen von Kakashi und Danzou die glaubten es könnte Madara damals gewesen sein auch Jiraiya glaub ich hattes mal vermutet. Allerdings wenn Tobi wirklich Madara ist warum trägt immer noch diese sch*** Maske wenn sein Identität wirklich schon längst enthüllt wurde. Also entweder da kommt noch was von Masashi Kishimoto oder Typ macht sich einen riesen Spaß damit Leser damit zu nerven. Ich persönlich glaube deshalb erst daran dass Tobi Madara Uchiha ist wenn er seine Maske abnimmt, sein Gesicht erkennt oder er eine erklärung abgibt wie er gute 100 Jahre überlebt hat.--Icis Leibgarde 15:00, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Tja ob beide Recht haben, wird sich wohl erst im Laufe der Zeit zeigen. Momentan kann dass keiner sagen.--Icis Leibgarde 15:57, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich stimme Ici vollkommen zu. Für mich ist das erst geklärt wenn er seine Maske abnimmt. Ne Erklärung für sein Alter find ich nicht sooo wichtig (habs bei Kakauzu ja auch so hingenommen), aber allein weil um Tobi so viel Wirbel gemacht wird, würd ich sie schon gern hören. Aber notwendig ist auf jeden Fall die Demaskierung. Ninjason 17:52, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :tobis fakten: #kapitel 363 sagt er selbst: Bald, bald werden alle unsere Ziele erreicht sein. Und wenn sie erreicht worden sind, wird alles so sein wie es sein sollte. Die wahre Kraft des Sharingans... meine Kraft ... Uchihas Madaras Kraft... #kaptel 370 Seite 16: Sagt Jiraiya, dass es nur einen gab, der den kyuubi beschworen konnte: Madara Uchiha. #Kapitel 385: sagt itachi dass madara uchiha der letzte überlebende ist. er hat das letzte geheimnis des sahringans herausgefunden: er ist ein unbesiegbarer unsterblicher. er war es der hinter dem kyuubiangriff vor 16 jahren war. #441: sagt minato dass der mit der maske hinter dem angriff des kyuubi steckte. #455: sagt kakashi, dass madara der einzige missing nin mit einem sharingan ist, der kyuubi kontrollieren kann und konoha so sehr hasst. #460: kakashi: "uchiha madara!", tobi:"dann habt ihr also von mir gehört, richtig? keine eurer attacken wird bei mir, uchiha madara, funktionieren!" :so sehr lustig des ganze: itachi spricht von madara, dass dieser noch lebt. tobi sagt jedes mal wenn er von sich selbst spricht: ich, madara uchiha... :dass man nur tobis rechtes auge sieht ist auch sehr lustig. ich glaub das ist einfach ein gag von kishi ist, damit man die leser lange im ungewissen lässt wer madara nun wirklich ist. :wer tobi nun wirklich ist wird wohl erst gelüftet wenn tobi die maske abnimmt! Gruß -= trunX=- 21:08, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke nochmal für die Faktenzusammentragung. So ist ja eigentlich schon geritzt, dass Tobi Madara ist, aber glauben tu ichs natürlich auch erst, wenn er endlich mal seine Maske abnimmt. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass dann noch eine Finesse dahinterstecken wird, die vielleicht auch erklärt, warum Tobi Sasuke gesagt hat, der Angriff des Kyuubis wär eine Naturkatastrophe gewesen, und keine Absicht "Madaras" (seine Absicht(?)). Dass er wirklich ein und derselbe Mensch wie Madara ist bezweifel ich trotzdem, denn: Die kindische, verspielte Seite von Tobi, das würde Madara nie spielen. Klar, es wär die perfekte Tarnung, aber so würde der echte Madara es bestimmt nicht machen, da hat er zu viel Stil und Ehre für. Ich vermute immer noch, dass es irgendwas psycho-mäßiges (Schizophrenie) mit Obito ist. Wir werden sehen......... ..::Aeris::.. 21:33, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) was wichtiges was mir eigentlich aufgefallen ist: das letzte geheimnis des sharingans ist es anscheinend unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. sagt itachi in 386/11. Gruß -= trunX=- 21:08, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt gibt es nur ein Problem, wegen Danzo! WOher hat der denn jetz das Sharingan und was hat er mit Madara zu tun. ABgesehen davon würde ich sagen, dass Madara das ähnlich wie Orochimaru macht, nämlich dass er Körper übernimmt, und zwar Obitos (Eben weil er nur noch ein Sharingan hat)... Danzo hat das Sharingan übrigens auf der selben Seite wie Tobi, so von wegen die beiden sind Madara... yAnNiK 07:25, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Yannik! Zu deiner Tobi/Danzou/Madara-Sache: Nun, Danzou kann das Sharingan einfach von einem toten Uchiha aus dem Clan genommen haben, den Itachi getötet hat. Von irgendeinem einfach, der es zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes aktiviert hatte. Da Danzou unter anderem ja Itachi den Auftrag gegeben hat, den Uchiha-Clan auszurotten, wusste er also bestimmt, wann es geschieht, und konnte dann ganz schnell hingehen und sich "eins mopsen" ;) . Vielleicht hat Kabuto da ja auch was mit zu tun, also hat ihm das medizinisch eingepflanzt. Nur weil Danzou es auf derselben Seite wie Tobi hat, ist das keine Sicherheit, dass sie dieselben Personen sind. Denn: Danzou kann sein transplantiertes Sharingan ja nicht ausschalten. Also muss er es verdecken. Deswegen muss er sein zweites Auge "normal" lassen, um eben so zu tun, als ob er ganz normal wär, und sein erstes Auge nur kaputt ist. Tobi hingegen... vielleicht hat er ja zwei Sharingan-Augen unter seiner Maske!? Wer weiß! Es gibt keinen Anlass dafür, zu glauben, dass er nur eins hat. Immer noch am seltsamsten find ich eigentlich, dass er sich Kisame gegenüber demaskiert hat, und dieser ihn EINDEUTIG als Madara wiedererkannt hat. Warum hat er das getan, was ist an Kisame so wichtig? ..::Aeris::.. 08:51, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wahl adm Was den Artikel des Monats angeht, sind unsere Meinungen verschieden, das macht aber auch nichts. Was jedoch die Wahl angeht, finde ich persönlich, daß das System so atm keinen Sinn macht, wenn die Mods ihre eigenen Vorschläge zur Wahl stellen und diese Wahl dann auch noch unter sich ausmachen. Wenn dann niemand irgendwelche Argumente bringt, is das dann eigtl auch egal. Nachdem Revan jedoch meine Argumente/Meinungen zu den Vorschlägen (nach deinem Vorbild) gelöscht hat, habe ich mich entschlossen, mich da ab sofort komplett rauszuhalten. SirSmokaLot 19:20, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die Wahl des adm die letzten Monate noch nicht verfolgt und kann auch nicht beurteilen, wie ihr das die nächsten Monate handhaben werdet. Diesen Monat finde ichs jedenfalls schwachsinnig. Wieso sollte man in der ersten Phase keine Argumente bringen dürfen? Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß das gar nicht passt, wenn die mods vorschläge einbringen und diese dann zur Wahl stellen - ohne Argumente oder Diskussionen von irgendwem. Das muß nächsten Monat echt besser werden. Ihr hättet aber auch diesen Monat schon Vorschläge unterlassen oder zurücknehmen können, bzw zumindest das zur Wahl stellen der eigenen Vorschläge korrigieren können. Wieauchimmer, ich bin dagegen, Argumente und Diskussionen in der ersten Phase zu verbieten. Warum dergleichen geduldet wurde, solange man es nicht in der gleichen Tabellenform wie du auf mehrere Vorschläge bezogen hat, is nochmal was anderes, aber das weiss vlt netmal Revan selbst so richtig. SirSmokaLot 21:53, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) so sagmal ist das jetzt dein ernst mit dem artikel des monats, hab schon trunx geschrieben das das überhaupt nicht hinhauen kann, eigentlich interessiert mich der artikel sogut wie garnicht, aber dieses mal habe ich mir das schon gedacht das das so laufen wird, deshalb frage ich dich jetzt hast du den artikel festgelegt, weil ja eindeutig das rasengan gewonnen hat, es sind dort 6 pro stimmen für das rasengan und dann noch von verschiedenen leuten, 6 verschiedenen und bei dem zeitstrahl 3 verschiedene, wobei da eben du und glaube jondie pro stimmen geliefert haben und ein anderer eben ne kontra stimme, sag ja nicht das der artikel mist ist, ganz im gegenteil abeenn das demokratisch ablaufen soll muss der andere artikel artikel des monats werden finde ich. kann ja nicht sein das nur weil du den reinstellst der nachher gewinnt, dann brauchen wir so ne timmung garnicht vollziehen. 1000words es geht darum das es halt sechs verschiedene benutzer waren und bei dem zeitstrahl halt nur zwei leute die pro stimmen abgegeben haben, wenn das hier demokratisch sein soll das müsst auch ihr vorallem du dich daran halten, außerdem ist trunx der seine auflistung nach punkten auch dort gemacht hat, der meinung gewesen das das rasengan laut punkten vorne liegt, er ist administrator und du als benutzer legst das einfach mal fest? geht nicht kann nicht sein, wenn das hier halt ordentlich gemacht werden soll hast du dich auch an regeln zuhalten, also fürs nächste mal ne, 6 verschiedene leuten haben mehr zusagen als zwei ok?. 1000words du verstehst immer noch nicht richtig was ich meine, also wenn das mit der punkteverteilung so ist wie du sagst tut es mir leid, aber das wichtigste ist, das eben 6 verschiedene leute diesen artikel sehen wollten, egal was für argumente sie gegeben haben, es ist nunmal fakt das sich nur zwei bei dem zeitstrahl positiv gemeldet haben und bei dem anderen eben mehr, also muss der artikel des monats werden, das ist doch eben wie bei ner wahl, eben demokratisch und natürlich kannst du mehr argumente abgeben, aber wenn eben nur zwei leute dafür abstimmen ist das halt zu wenig der andere kommt besser bei den leuten an, also wird er artikel des monats, aber wenn ihr wie immer zusammen halten wollt tut es, ist ja nichts neues für mich, aber wie gesagt bedenkt das nächsten monat sonst können wir wie schonmal einige gesagt haben diesen artikel kram sein lassen 1000words Ps: bitte beachtet das einfach mal und geht auch endlich mal auf wünsche anderer ein, ok Ich möchte dir nur kurz versichern, daß ich nicht böse auf dich bin, oder sowas. Ich klinge manchmal etwas hart, aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Außerdem müssen wir Informatiker doch zusammenhalten^^ SirSmokaLot 21:01, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Youton & Yoton also, sicher weiß ich nur, dass element youton auch "YOUTON" und nicht "YOTON" geschrieben wird, da es nun mal so ist, das sieht man aus den japanischen RAW's, man kanns nachlesen: es steht in kanji geschrieben und daneben in hiragana schrift, die ich lesen kann (was auch nicht schwer ist, das kann auch jeder selber nachschauen eigentlich) ...und man kann es selber in japanisch schreiben (muss man ja die sprache umstellen) und youton - das element - lässt sich in beiden fällen nur als "YOUTON" schreiben - das ist dann auch beides 熔 und 溶. ---- Und was ich noch sicher weiß, ist dass Mizukage Youton besitzt! da es bei ihr auch so im manga geschrieben wird und dass Mizukages und Roushis Youton ein wenig anders geschrieben werden, wie man es sieht. Das einzige was ich jetzt noch nicht weiß bzw. noch unbekannt ist, ob ihr youton-element das gleiche ist wie des Roushis. denn wir sehen es ja nur schwarz-weiß und nicht in der bewegung. ---- Was genau die beiden kanji wörtlich bedeuten kann ich schlecht sagen, der von roushi mit feuer-radikal bedeutet wohl "Schmelzpunkt" und der des mizukages wohl "gelöst sein" oder sowas??? aber eigentlich wurde es von jap-eng Übersetzern gesagt, dass die beiden kanji das gleiche bedeuten - lava... das ist auch so. Es ist so, dass ein wort in japanisch mehrere schreibweisen hat, und diese beiden kanji werden auch gleich ausgesprochen. Man weiß jetzt nicht genau warum kishimoto sich entschieden hat es unterschiedlich zu schreiben :/ - ob darin die bedeutung liegt, dass mizukages Youton wasser+erde basiert ist (sie hat 3 elemente: wasser, erde und feuer. das ist jetzt nach 466 bestätigt) oder kishi es nur einfach aus der laune heraus gemacht hat - wissen wir halt NOCH nicht und auch ich kann nicht viel dazu sagen ^^ Müssen wir warten. Johnny182 11:18, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- weiß nicht genau - soll aber wohl "Staub" sein. Aber ob es auch ein/e kekkei genkai/elementverbindung ist weiß ich noch nicht/ist noch unbekannt. Johnny182 11:27, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Meine Testseite Ich habe noch mal was neues auf meine Testseite gesetzt könntest du sie bitte noch mal auf Rechtschreibfehler kontrollieren schon mal danke im voraus. --Revan55 21:54, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Deine Story Ich hab HIER wen für dich, kannst ja schauen ob sie dir gefällt. Ich finde das Bild ist sehr gelungen und passt zum Regen-Stil, nur ihre Nase sieht ein wenig seltsam aus. Ninjason 22:52, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Mist, ich muss ja auch noch die quelle angeben... Ninjason 23:28, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Spoiler/Yamato/Logo/Kontakt *1. Kann ich die Vorlage:Spoiler kopieren (ich schreibe als Quelle Narutopedia)? *2.Heißt Yamato 100% Tenzo oder ist das nur wahrscheinlich? *3.Kann ich ein neues Logo machen? *4.Was ist überhaupt mit Th(ôô)mas los ist er noch aktiv ? --Shaman King 17:58, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- hast du vielleicht eine Idee für die Artikel der Openings die sehen ein wenig verbesserungswürdig aus. --Revan55 14:08, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Kategrorisierst (lol) du??? wenn bitte nicht, ich wollt des nämlich alles schön redundant machen und wenn noch keine kategorien angelegt sind, behalte ich den überblick!Gruß -= trunX=- 11:51, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hiden Tag wollt dich mal was fragen, war vorhin mal auf der Hidenübersicht Die Geheimkünste in der Übersicht und da ist mir aufgefallen das auch Mokuton da aufgelistet ist, warum eigentlich, wobei ich sagen muss das ich nicht mehr weiß ob das mal gesagt wurde, könnte ja im kampf gegen oro. ach und nochwas, warum sind da gleich alle jutsus von Kidomaru aufgelistet und bei den anderen nur zwei-drei, würde meinen ein jutsu, oder der Oberbegriff würde doch ausreichen und vorallem besser aussehen und Inos jutsu ist auch nicht aufgeführt.1000words ja so wie du das vorgeschlagen hast könnte man das auch machen und auch bei kimimaro das jutsu näher beschreiben, da zwar eine verlinkung besteht, die aber direkt auf ihn geht und du dir dann nur die jutsus von kimimaro ansehen kannst, bei z.B. youton oder anderen kekkei genkais ist das ausführlicher gemacht worden.1000words nein, ich weiß leider nicht ob es dafür oberbegriffe gibt :/ der oberbegriff für schatten-jutsus wäre dann "kage no jutsu", aber es würde dann ja auch alle anderen kage-jutsu beinhalten, also geht es nicht. dann müsste man es doch bei "Naara Hiden" belassen, aber nicht "Naara-Clan-Hiden". Gruß Johnny182 13:39, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) hättauch mal selbst gucken können, man man, trotzdem danke, wisst ihr schon genauers über den mizukage, ob das wirklich Youton ist was sie hat, weils ja ohne das u geschrieben wird?1000words vielleicht könnte es auch daran liegen, da der 5 schwänzige und der mizukage nicht von dem gleichen clan abstammen und es deshalb anders geschrieben wird um nen kleinen unterschied zumachen, würde dann aber trotzdem das gleiche sein. 1000words Ich habe Grade gesehen das ihr euch ein wenig über die Hiden unterhalten habt und das ihr euch gewundert habt das Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan auch ein Hiden ist das steht so in den Schriften des To. --Revan55 07:33, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- rakanken ist der stil von jirobo --Th(ôô)mas 16:53, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- na ja, weil i-wie naara und hiden japanische oder japanisch ausgesprochene begriffe sind und da passt das englische wort Clan nicht wirklich rein. man könnte aber auch "Naara no Hiden" sagen - das wäre dann auch nicht falsch! Aber KA :/ Johnny182 19:37, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) naja ich will ja nichts sagen, kann auch sein das das beides ist, bloß wiedermal nicht richtig durchdacht von kishimoto, finde ich persönlich, naja egal danke das du mich aufgeklärt hast. 1000words ja sicher, aber in letzter zeit finde ich haut da mehr und mehr nicht hin, zuviele ereignisse die mir persönlich nicht gefallen, wenn ich sie dir aufzählen soll musst es sagen. 1000words das mit gaara meine ich diesmal nicht garnicht, solange nichts gesagt wird halte ich mich jetzt daran, aber für mich persönlich ist das was anderes. 1000words so wie das ist, also jetzt ist der artikel sehr gut, finde ich.1000words ich werds versuchen, kenn mich da aber nicht so aus, wie man ne neue seite herstellt, merkst ja bin ehrer der typ der ärger macht :) 1000words also ganz ehrlich ich traue mir das garnicht zu und weiß auch garnicht was ich schreiben soll, sorry. 1000words